Cowboy
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Phoenix is up to no good as she sents Atauri, Giselle, Sprx and Nova into Shugazooms Past!  What happens when they get wrapped up in their roles, will they ever return to their time?  R&R!


Cowboy  
By: Phoenix: LOL  
It was a normal day in the Super robot as a purple monkey sat on her bed, tapping away at her computer. She wanted to write, something, but could not find any inspiration. So where do you go to find inspiration? The internet. Phoenix tapped away before coming up with a video called 'Evil Ages', curiously she clicked on it and listened with her headphones. After fifteen minutes she stopped the video with a scheming glint in her eyes. She walked into the main room where Antauri, Sprx, Nova and Giselle were in, discussing new battle plans. Well, more like Antauri and Giselle talking and Sprx falling asleep and Nova looking at her imaginary wrist watch.  
"So," the silver primate began, "Formation X is translated into stance 2 version 9.3."  
"Plus the addition of ground assault, plan Y is perfect." Giselle added cheerfully. She really liked talking to Antauri, and was glad her voice hadn't given up on her yet. Antauri smiled at the young woman with a hint of fondness in his sparkling blue orbs. She was a remarkable girl, bright-eyed and determined but polite always. They're eyes locked to each other as they just gazed for a few second before an annoying red monkey had to ruin everything…  
"Hey, are we done? You love birds can play goo-goo eyes at each other on your own."  
Antauri cast a rare hateful glare toward his red friend as Giselle looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks reddening slightly.  
"Sprx, will you lay-off and pick on someone your own size?" The golden female chimed in as she stood to leave, walking in front of the crimson simian's chair. She gasped in surprise as she felt her waist yanked downward and onto a surface. She swerved to see Sprx's signature smirk across his lips as he had straddled her hips in his hands.  
"Ok, sweetheart, whaddya wanna play?" He devishly snickered as she felt her blood boil.  
"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFFA ME!" She screeched as he released her just to hold his ringing ears.  
Phoenix took the chance as it knocked and walked forward, "Hey guys?"  
The all turned to look at her, "Did you ever, get stuck in Shugazoom's past by some guy called the Curator?"  
Antauri nodded and answered, "Yes, fortunately we were able to stop him."  
"Let me guess, you and Sprx landed in a western looking Shugazoom city."  
Antauri blinked uncharacteristically and nodded again.  
"Well, here it is, I'm gonna send you all back!"  
Various monkey screeches emanated from the group as Sprx said, "WHAT? Why?"  
"Because I got an idea for a story and I need to see if it will work. Play along and it'll go by quicker. Now hold still, ya'll are about ta git a blast from da past!" She waved her wand and chanted, "WESTENIAN SHUGACARON CITIANIA!", and with a blast of light the four monkeys had vanished.  
She then wandered back into her room and opened her book of spells and turned to a page with a simulation of a certain town in history.  
She smirked, they'd hate her for this, but oh it would be worth it.

A tumble weed rolled across the barren earth as the noonday sun beat down on the small Western town. Antauri walked out of a swinging double door and onto a gray porch. He stood, there terribly confused as he examined his surroundings. The buildings and dirt road looked all too familiar. He had been sent back. He glanced down at his attire to see a familiar yellow plaid shirt, blue denim jeans, dark brown bandana on his neck and brown cowboy boots. The sun was blocked by the rim of his brown cowboy hat. A brown vest with a glittering yellow star pinned on his chest.  
"Antauri! When we get out of here, I'm gonna kill that wizard!". The white monkey turned to see Sprx running toward him in cowboy clad.  
The red monkey was dressed in a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and black boots. A dark brown vest paired with a pale yellow bandana around his neck and brown grayish cowboy hat on his head. White gloves covered his now closed fists.  
"Sprx, are you alright?". His voice hinting worry fir his comrade.  
"I'm fine except for the facts that we're back in this dirt mound!". He sounded seriously pissed. "We gotta get outta here!"  
"Calm down, Sprx. I'm afraid that until Phoenix sees her 'inspiration' complete, we are at her mercy.".  
"Great, we're stuck here until Vicki is satisfied..."  
"She mentioned something about playing along. I assume she wants us to fulfill our positions."  
Sprx propped an eye-ridge, "You mean as Sheriff and Deputy?".  
Antauri nodded in compliance. He was about to go on, when he spotted something approaching the town. His blue eyes stained to see a carriage, pulled by two horses coming down the dirt road. The animals whinnied as the carriage came to a halt. The boy driver jumped off the seat and opened the door to help the passenger out of the back.  
The sheriff and deputy walked to the contraption, just as a tiny foot wearing a black heel stood out daintily. The foot was followed by violet female body clothed in a lacy, black silk dress. She also held a black parasol in her black gloved hands.  
"Morning.". The elegant voice said enthusiastically. Antari's eyes widened slightly; he knew that voice. The parasol lifted to see a violet monkey with sparkling orange eyes. Antauri felt his fuel pump beat quicker as their eyes met like before.  
"Howdy, Sheriff. This is quite a little town you got here.".  
"Why, thank you, ma'am. What brings a young thing like yourself out here in these parts?". Antauri faked a southern drawl as he noticed people begin to move about. The last thing he wanted was superstition because he did not speak the local dialect.  
"Oh, I'm just passing through.".  
Sprx could not have been less into the conversation if he tried. He peeked his head behind he girl to see someone unloading the carriage. The door window was hanging open to prevent him from seeing the face of the stranger. What he could see, however, had grabbed his attention.  
Turned sideways was the most gorgeous, sexy and built female body the red monkey had ever laid eyes on. A curvy, developed body was clothed in a white long sleeved shirt and tan pants tucked into brown, slightly-heeled boots. His eyes darted up the female body; her legs, stomach, butt, back, chest and arms. A small trickle of drool slipped past his lips and his tail subtly stand on end, he HAD to meet this beauty.  
The window closed as the stranger's face emerged, stunning Sprx entirely. He recognized the glittery pink eyes and golden fur. Nova. She wore a brown cowboy hat to block the sun and brown gloves. In her hands were a few suitcases and bags.  
"Oh, where are my manners?". The violet monkey turned around and indicated to the strange female, "This is Nova. She has been hired by my father to protect me until I reach the town where he will be coming home from.".  
"Howdy.". Nova said, as she placed the bags down to shake their hands. Age shook the sheriff's and went to shake the deputy's. Sprx noticed a few buttons undone, revealing a large section of white and gold cleavage. Nova followed Sprx's eyes before slapping him across the face.  
"Hey, buddy. My eyes are up here."  
Sprx rubbed his swelling cheek, a smirk crossing his lips  
"Thanks for the bruise. Hey since I'll be in intensive care later on, why don't you drop by?".  
Nova was about to snap back when Giselle cut in,  
"Nova darling, we betteeyr get checked in. This heat is starting to get to me."  
The golden, steaming female simply huffed, picked up the luggage.  
"Well, sheriff, I hope to see you soon."  
"I will, and please, call me Antauri.". The silver simian smiled as a gleam appeared in her eyes.  
"Very well, good day Antauri."she smiled knowingly as she walked toward an old fashioned hotel.  
Nova began to follow when she heard a cocky, "I'll see you later, sweetheart?"  
Nova scowled and shot back, "Don't count on it.". She started again only to feel he hind end slapped. She gasped as her head swung around to hear a slight clicking and whistle escape the red monkey's lips. He quickly turned and followed the sheriff as he had headed off down the road.  
Nova scoffed as she turned and hightailed it toward the hotel.  
-

Hey, everyone!

So here is my newest creation. I hope you all enjoy it!

I own Giselle and the story idea.

Everything else goes to Disney.

R&R!


End file.
